Hope and Faith
by babybaby15
Summary: This is my first Fan Fic so pleas go easy on me. Bella and Edward are going to try to have a baby
1. Chapter 1 Scare

Bella and Edward were sitting on the bed talking about having another baby it had been about year since Bella had a miscarriage she locked herself in their room and would not talk to anyone other than Edward, but she still really didn't talk. She just cried herself to sleep every night and all Edward could do was hold her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear till she cried herself to sleep. In the morning she would get up with a head ache plus a sore throat from all her crying and screaming she would because of the nightmares she had since the accident.

Alice and Rose would come and sit with Bella when Edward was at the hospital working since Bella was a writer and had two books out already since she was in the accident. Before the accident, she was working on her third book, but after she lost her baby, she stopped writing.

She told Edward that she was ready to try to have a baby and that she had stopped taking her birth control at the start of the month, but since they hadn't had sex since then, he was not mad that she didn't tell him.

Edward was really worried that if something were to happen again because he didn't know how Bella would handle it since she did not do to well the first time. Edward told her that if she did not want to be home alone that they had enough money in the bank that he could stop working till after the baby came and she felt all right. He also told her that they could get a SVU and that she did not have to drive till she was ready.

She just started to cry because she was so in love with her husband and that he was also ready and was willing to give up his job to stay at home with her because she was still so broken from the accident.

They made love that night and on Sunday they were going to tell everyone that they were going to try to get pregnant again, and that Edward was going to take some time off from work to stay home with Bella through the pregnancy. They asked Carlisle to be their doctor because he is the only person that Bella trusted.

Everyone was happy that they were going to try again. Kate, Rose and Em`s one year old daughter, was sitting on Bella`s lap with her head in the crock of Bella's neck fast asleep. She loved her aunty Bella and whenever they were over, she would go to Bella right away and not leave her side until they had to leave, and if Bella was in a bad mood, Kate would go over and crawl into Bella`s lap and play with her hair. She did it every time and it calmed Bella down right away, even when I did it she would calm down right away.

She still really did not talk much though. When we were with everyone and Kate wasn't in her lap she would sit on my lap with her head on my shoulder she would talk every once in a while, but that was about it. At dinner she wouldn't eat a lot and it had me worried.

After dinner we were all sitting in the living room when all of the sudden Bella jumped up and ran to the bathroom and i could hear her getting sick. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom were Bella was throwing up like there was no tomorrow and I kneeled down next to her and held her hair and rubbed her back and started whispering in her ear. When she was done she fell back into me, too weak to move. She looked very pale.

I called Carlisle in to the bathroom, where I was sitting up with a moaning Bella on my lap. Carlisle told me to take her in to his office and I did as I was told. When Carlisle came in he had his bag and a needle along with a couple vials for blood so that he could run to the hospital to check and see what was wrong with her.

Emse came in with a glass of water and said that Kate was out in the living room crying her eyes out. I told her to bring her in and she could sit with me until Carlisle came back from the hospital. Rose brought Kat in an she sat on my lap and played with Bella`s hair. A couple minutes later Bella was fast asleep.

Rose and I were trying to think of what could be wrong with Bella. I got to thinking and remembered that she had stopped taking her birth control at the start of the month so I called Carlisle and told him to test to see if she was pregnant. I started running through how Bella had been feeling as of late and how she had been sleeping a lot, saying she had headaches but hadn't gotten sick. But when you are pregnant you don't always get sick.

I was really happy and really worried at the same time because of the way she had just got sick and so weak i know that's not normal.

Carlisle was back within an hour. Bella slept the whole time he was gone.

I whispered in her ear that she had to get up. She slowly opened her eyes and groaned from the bright light that was coming through the window. She gave me a small smile and moaned as she rubbed her head. She put her head no my chest.

Rose got up off of the floor and sat down next to me and rubbed her back. She sighed and snuggled into my chest.

Carlisle kneeled down in front of me and took Bella`s hand. He took a deep breath and looked both of us in the eye and told us that Bella was pregnant.

Bella broke down to tears i rocked her until she stopped and she looked at Carlisle and asked him if he was sure. He said that he ran the test twice before he left to come tell us.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes she had wanted this so much.

Carlisle and Rose left so we could talk. She looked at me and asked if I really meant what I said about not working anymore and staying at home with her.

I told her that I would do anything to make her feel safe and happy. I asked her who she wanted to spend the night with her since i had the work the 10 to 7 shift and she said that she would just stay here and sleep in my room if it was ok with Emse. I went to sit her down but she wouldn't let me go so i picked her up and walked down stairs.

Everyone was in the family room watching a movie so I sat down on a chair and she snuggled into my chest and closed her eyes. I knew that she was still tired so I asked Carlisle if she could stay here for the night and he said that it was okay and assured me that he would take care of her.

When we knew that she was in a deep sleep, Carlisle said that he wanted me to bring her in tomorrow so he could run some more tests to see why she was so weak and tired with these really bad headaches because it was not normal.

I told him that I was fine with that and I would bring her in the morning and if she would let me I would go and talk to Dr. Aro about me taking a leave till Bella felt safe home alone.

But with everything that has happened in the last year, plus I think that this might be a high risk pregnancy and if it is I want her on bed rest the whole pregnancy, I don't care if she hates me for it but I am not letting anything happen to her or our baby.

I can't see her go through that again; it hurt her to much. I mean fuck she did not talk to me for a whole month. I will take what she throws at me but I will not let anything happen and if Dr. Aro will not give me my leave like I want, I will quit. Bella and I have enough money in the bank that we don`t need to work, plus if she keeps writing her books then we will be more then fine, she just can`t tour.

I understand and we will all be here to help and if you want, right before she is due, you guys can stay here. I want to know how Bella wants to have the baby but if she is a high risk case i want her to have a C-section no if`s and`s or buts.

I laughed at that. Bella started to move around on my lap and I was rubbing her back. I looked down and she looked like she was in pain. I asked if she was ok she told me that her head hurt and she started to have trouble breathing.

I looked up at Carlisle and he nodded and went to start the car. Alice told me she would go to our house and get Bella some sweets and my Cullen hoodie and would also get me some jeans. She would also grab Bella's soap and stuff just in case.

I just nodded my head at her and was watching Bella`s breathing.

Carlisle came back in with a blanket to wrap around Bella so she did not get cold.

She asked where we were going and I told her that Carlisle wanted to run some tests. She just put her head back down on my shoulder and closed her eyes again.

Em and Rose were going to call Charlie for me so i did not have to worry about that, too.

Carlisle came back in and said that the car was warm and he had already called the hospital to let them know that we were coming in. I walked out to the car and sat in the back seat. She snuggled in to my lap and started shaking from it being so cold out, so I wrapped my arms around her tighter.

She looked up at me and gave me a small smile. I kissed her forehead and then she put her face in my neck and started groaning from her headache. I just watched her the whole car ride.

When we got to the hospital one of the nurses were outside with a wheelchair, but I knew that Bella was not going to let me put her down and she would only let me and family into her room.

When we got to the room Carlisle closed the door and told the nurse that he was going to take some blood work then she could take it to the lab for him.

He put an IV in her arm the whole time all she did was hide her face in my neck and I smoothed down her hair. When Carlisle was done hooking up some fluids he drew some blood and took it out to the nurse to run to the lab. He then went to get all the paper work so I could fill it out and not have to leave Bella's side.

When he came back in Alice was with her with all the stuff that she got from the house for us. I helped Bella sit up and I put her hoodie on for her.


	2. Chapter 2 News

Chapter 2 News

It had been about an hour since Carlisle sent the nurse to the lab with Bella's blood to run all the tests that he wanted to run.

Bella had fallen asleep right after Carlisle took her blood and has been asleep ever since then; she has a fever that's running 100.3.

Alice is still her with me so I have someone to talk to. She said that Jasper went back to our house to do some cleaning for me since we did not know what was going on or how long she would be here.

After another fifteen minutes Carlisle came in and said that she was in fact going to be a high-risk pregnancy and that he was going to keep her here over night then I could take her home in the afternoon. He said that he was not going to put her on bed rest just yet but he did not want her doing any heavy lifting and wanted her to stay in bed till all of her morning sickness was gone since she would get so weak and he still did not know why yet.

When he was done telling me all this I had Alice sit with Bella so I could go talk to Dr. Aro about me being put on a waiting list until after Bella had the baby because there was no way that I was going to be able to work right now.

When I got up to his office I walked in and told him that I needed to take my leave but I wanted to be keep in mind for when I was ready to come back to work after the baby was born. He said that he understood why I was asking and that he would grant my leave and just call me in a sub and then when I was ready to come back I still had my job he also said that he was very sorry to hear about Bella and that whenever she came in he would make sure that she had a private room. I thanked him and want back downstairs to Bella. When I got down there I sent Alice home so she could get some sleep she said that she would be back in the morning and she would make sure that she brought the suburban with her when she came.

I gave Alice a hug and kissed her forehead and thanked her for coming and sitting with Bella when I went to talk to Dr. Aro.

After she left I went and changed into the sweats that she brought me and made the chair into a bed till Bella woke up because I knew that when she gets up she will want me to hold her.

I lay down and held Bella's hand. I knew that I was not going to get any sleep tonight I was too worried about Bella to sleep.

I should have known that she was pregnant right away. She was sleeping so much more where as before she never slept past nine and never took naps.

I know that I should not blame myself but it is so hard for me to see Bella in pain of any kind and when she is sick or anything like that is it just so hard.

Not only couldn't I sleep because of being worried but a nurse was coming in every hour to check on everything.

Around one o' clock in the morning I felt Bella stir and I sat up so she would see me when she opened her eyes. When she did open her eyes she looked around and then she looked at me and gave me a small smile. After I told her what was going on and that we could leave later today she asked for some water. I went and got her some then I crawled into the shitty hospital bed with her and wrapped my arms around her and she put her head on my chest and I started humming to her so she would go back to sleep because I knew that she needed the rest.

After about an hour of watching Bella sleeping I finally fell asleep. When I woke up around ten o' clock that morning Bella was still asleep and just as I want to get out of the bed Bella said that she was going to be sick so I gave her one of the basins that they have in the room and held her hair while she got sick.

When she was done she fell back into the pillows and closed her eyes I could tell by the way by the way that she looked that her headache was back. I called in Carlisle and he came right in to the room and asked Bella how she was feeling she told him that she had just gotten sick and that her head hurt and she wanted to go home so she was in her own bed.

I laughed at her and told her that we could leave when Alice got here with the suburban. Then we could go home and would watch a movie. She said that she liked that idea and maybe Alice would stay and watch it with us. I asked her what she wanted to see and she told me that she wanted to watch The Time Travelers Wife. I told her that I would text Alice and have her stop and pick it up on her way here.

Alice got the within an hour of when I texted her about the movie she said she got it and would love to watch it with us.

I helped Bella change and took her out to the car Alice sat in the back when we got home Bella went and sat on the sofa and I went to get all of us something to drink. When I came back in the room Bella gave me a kiss and told me she loved me. About half way through the movie Bella fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Sleep

Chapter 3 – Sleep

Bella woke up about an hour after the movie was over saying that she was hungry and wanted pizza for dinner Alice called and order some for us and called and had Jasper come over. Bella said that she wanted me to call Em and Rose because she wanted to see Kate so I called them they said they would be over in fifteen minutes and that they would pick up the four pizza's that Alice ordered. Within the hour everyone was here Kate was sitting on Bella's lap and Bella was helping her eat her pizza. Everyone was sitting around laughing and having a good time it had been a long time since I had seen Bella laugh this much and talk to everyone and not cling to me like she did a lot after the crash she had a that sparkle in her eyes that I have not seen in a long time. It was around 9:30 when Jasper and Alice left but Rose and Em were going to stay because Kate did not want to leave her Aunty Bella. I picked Kate up and took her to our room because I knew that she would want to sleep with Bella. Bella was starting to fall asleep so I took her to our room to and lay them both down Kate snuggled right up to Bella's side and fell right to sleep and so did Bella. I want and lay down on the sofa that we have in our room I did not want to leave Bella alone in case she had to get sick. I got up around eight and Bella and Kate were both sound asleep I walked to the bathroom and did my morning routine and made sure that the toilet was clean in case Bella did get sick this morning. When I walked back out to the bedroom Bella was starting to wake up I want over and sat on the side of the bed so she knew I was here when she opened her eyes she looked around the room and then her eyes landed on me she gave me a smile she sat up so she could give me a kiss. About half way through the kiss she pulled away and ran to the bathroom to get sick I walked in and held her hair back. When she was done she leaned back in to me but not five minutes later she started to get sick again I just held her hair and rubbed her back. When she said that she was done she had not color in her face and she was very clammy and weak so I picked her up and took her back to bed she fell right back to sleep. After Bella fell asleep Kate woke up and crawled into my lap and sat there and told me about her dream that she had of all of us going to the zoo. Rose came in got Kate about fifteen minutes later and asked how Bella was I told her that she got sick twice this morning and then fell back to sleep. Rose said that she was going to make breakfast for everyone and she would send Em when it was done. About ten minutes later Bella woke up and got sick again then just wanted me to hold her when she was done I know that with her being pregnant was going to take a lot out of her and I was really worried about her. She asked me if I would take her downstairs she was still too weak to walk from getting sick. When we got downstairs I took her to the kitchen where everyone was at the second I walked in Bella had to get sick again I ran to the bathroom so she could when she was done I took her out to the family room were you could not smell the food so much. Rose came in and sat with Bella when I want to eat I know that her stomach would not be able to handle the smell of food right now. When I was done eating I walked in to the family room Bella was fast asleep with her head in Rose's lap and Rose was running her hand through Bella's hair. I sat down and pulled her feet into my lap and started to massage them for her and me and Rose talk while Em sat on the floor and played with Kate. Bella slept the rest of the morning when she got up Rose asked her what she wanted for dinner she said that she wanted some kind of pasta for dinner. Rose got up and want to see what we had or if she had to send Em to the store to get stuff. Rose came back in and told Em he had to go to the store for some things for dinner he wined like a baby but it made Bella smile so it was all good. Rose made a list for Em and also told him to get some ginger ale for Bella in the mornings to help calm her stomach down so maybe she would not get so sick I tossed Em some money so he did not have to pay for our even though he eats most of it all the time. While Em was gone we put in a Disney movie for Kate to watch to watch she crawled up and sat on Bella's lap while I held Bella to my side. Half way through Kate fell asleep so we turned off the movie and put on Vampire Diaries for us to watch ever since this show started we all got together and watched it when it was new. We watch two of them before Em got back from the store with everything on the list he said that he checked the list twice to make sure he had everything because he did not want to get on the pregnant ladies bad side he did that once and will never do it again witch made us all laugh are ass off at him.


	4. Chapter 4 Sick

AN/ So i will only be updating on the weekend that gives me time to get everything to my beta and i also have lots of homework hope everyone is enjoying the story.

Chapter 4 - Sick

Today Bella could not hold anything down at all, not even the ginger ale that Em had got her last. I was really starting to get worried she had gotten sick 5 times since she got up this morning and it was only 10 in the morning.

Right now we were laying in bed, her head was in my lap and I was running my fingers though her hair while she slept. I was texting Carlisle to see what he said about her getting sick so much. He said that it could just be the way her body was taking to being pregnant but I was still worried since she had no strength at all.

After I was done talking to Carlisle Bella woke up. I helped her sit up she told me that she was hungry and that I needed to feed her and I needed to do it now. I laughed at her and asked her how she was feeling she told me that she was feeling much better now that she could get some sleep.

I knew that she had not been getting much sleep at night but I did not know what to do about it at all. She told me that she wanted the leftovers from last night that Rose had made for us I told her we could do that and I asked her if she wanted to stay in our room or wanted to come down stairs. She told me that I could take her down stairs. I took her to the family room and turned on the TV for her and want to fix her lunch.

When lunch was ready I took it out and sat on the sofa with Bella and started eating. Bella was about halfway done when she got sick again. When she was done and I had her asleep in our room I called Carlisle and told him that we needed to get fluids into Bella somehow and fast she was getting really weak. He said that he could go get stuff from the hospital to put a line in her and she would just have to leave it in then when she needed fluids I could just give her some and I don't have to take her to the hospital for anything like that because we both know that she did not like the hospital at all.

After I got off the phone with Carlisle I called Alice to let her know what was going on she told me that she would come over and do some things around the house and also get Bella some more comfy clothes that she could wear around the house, and then she would be over. She also said that she would bring lots of movies we both know that Bella is not going to like this one bit.

When I was done on the phone with her I wrote a note to Bella to stay in bed that the trash can was right next to the bed and that I would be downstairs and if she needed me to call my cell phone and I put hers there on the bed with the note.

When I got downstairs I started to clean around in the family room but I did not want to run the vacuum because it might wake up Bella. When I was done in the family room I went to the kitchen and cleaned it. then I went to the den and cleaned in there.

By the time that I was done Alice was walking into the house with two bags I was glad that was all she had, she went and put all the new stuff in the washer and put all the movies on the self for me. I went upstairs and checked on Bella and put a bottle of water on the nightstand for her if she got up.

When I want back down to the family room Carlisle was sitting on the chair talking with Alice he looked up at me and asked if she was up I told him that she was still sound asleep and was very pale and had a low fever, too. He said that we should go up and wake her up so we could get the fluids into her we all want upstairs. I went in and woke Bella up and told her what was going on she told me that there was no was in hell that Carlisle was giving her an IV then leaving the line in. I told her that if she did not want to lose the baby then she had to do this because she was very dehydrated and it was not good for the baby.

I walked out to the hallway and pulled my dad and Alice into the room. Alice went over to my side of the bed and kicked off her shoes and crawled under the covers and held Bella. Bella curled into Alice and hide her face in her neck. I knew how much Bella hated needles but we had to do this. Carlisle found a vain on Bella's hand I knew she was going to hate having it there but it would be the most comfortable place to put it since we did not know how long it was going to have to stay in. It took us about an hour to get everything set up by the time we were done Bella was asleep in Alice's arms holding onto her for life. I asked Alice if she and Jasper would mind staying in the guest room tonight in case I needed help with anything she said that they would not mind staying and that they would stay as long as we need them to.

After I was done talking to Alice I went to move the laundry along and then I called Jasper to let him know what was going on. He said that he would pick up dinner for all of us then he would stop at the house and get some stuff for him and Alice. I went back upstairs and put a movie in for Alice and I to watch while Bella slept. I knew she would be out for another hour at the most.

While we were watching the movie I texted Rose to let her know what was going on and where Alice and Jasper were going to be tonight. She said that she would come over a little later to check on everyone since they lived just down the street from us and took Kate on a walk most nights. I thanked her and told her that we loved them all and that I would see her later.

About an hour later Bella woke up and said that she felt dizzy and she had a really bad headache. I hooked up another bag of fluids and pulled her into my arms and put another movie on for the three of us to watch Bella had not gone back to sleep yet witch was good because I wanted her to sleep at night.


End file.
